Contigo y sin ti
by Leslielov
Summary: Kag e Inu se aman profundamente, basta un error para echar todo po la borda? y que hay cuando se separa un gran amor y se cambia por otro, un clavo puede sacar otro clavo? on the way down version español


**On The Way Down (Love We Knew Must Last (Edited Version))**

**By:** Leslie

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Nota Autor:** Vaya, Vaya. Este proyecto de fic fue el primero, bueno Segundo después del amor indicado que tengo en espera, la idea de este fic on the way down, era escribirlo en ingles, pero si me cuesta trabajo ponerme al corriente con historias en español imagínense lo que me cuesta con historias en ingles. En fin he decidido continuar esta historia en español y ver la respuesta de ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Traición**

Manejaba a toda velocidad mi auto, todo me era ajeno en ese momento envuelta en tantos sentimientos, dolor, tristeza, indignación, ira.

El era mi razón de ser, mi todo. ¡Demonios! Como pudo siquiera hacerme lo que me hizo, con todo este amor "¡Te odio Inuyasha¿Cómo pudiste!" Me encontraba llorando en el auto mientras manejaba. Mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, este dolor desgarraba mi alma, incluso respirar era algo difícil de hacer.

No puede explicarse la desilusión, el dolor. ¿Hacia donde iba? No, lo se, lo que se es que necesitaba huir de el, lo mas pronto posible, y de tanto dolor que me había causado.

No supe como ni en que momento es que llegue a casa, baje del carro rápidamente, abrí la puerta de la casa como pude. Di gracias a Dios de que el no estuviera ahí, era la ultima persona que deseaba ver en ese momento, la personaba que mas amaba yo en esta vida.

Entré a oscuras a la casa, ni siquiera me detuve a encender la luz, caminé directamente al minibar, tome la botella de vodka y no lo pensé dos veces, solo tome un vaso y deje que el calor del vodka raspara mi garganta, no pude evitar caer al piso llorando, miserable, tomando de nuevo. Porque deberán saber que antes de conocer a Inu yo no era mas que una miserable alcohólica¿Cómo podía no amarlo de la manera que lo amaba? Después de que me salvo, de la miseria, me convirtió en lo que ahora soy y me enseñó a amar, éramos la pareja perfecta, lo amaba y el me amaba, o al menos eso creía.

Definitivamente yo sin el no era nadie, no valía nada, no valía la pena seguir engañándome, de nuevo continué hiriéndome con pensamientos y seguí tomando, pero el dolor no se iba, el llanto no cesaba ¿Por qué, por que, por que? Grité esperando algún tipo de respuesta, parecerá irónico, pero la maldita respuesta abrió en ese momento la puerta y encendió la luz.

Ahí estaba el maldito, a pesar de odiarlo tanto, no pude evitar admirarlo, su belleza era inigualable, parecía un dios a mis ojos, sus ojos color de miel, su piel blanca e impecable, su cabello color plata, y ese cuerpo ejercitado. En el momento en que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, me sentí aliviada, en paz, sentí de nuevo mi corazón latir, el dolor se fue, con la esperanza que todo fuera una mentira de esa maldita, esperando que me tomara entre sus brazos, me dijera lo mucho que me ama, y que el simple hecho de pensar en otra mujer le causaba nauseas, esa maldita esperanza.

Me observó detenidamente, y un poco desconcertado al verme llorar, se acerco a mi se inclino y seco mis lagrimas, "¿amor, que te sucede?" Vi su cara de preocupación, vio la botella y su expresión cambio totalmente, recuerdo haber visto algunas veces esa expresión de enojo, tomo la botella en sus manos y gritando me reclamo "No te lo creo Kagome¿Cómo es posible que nos hagas esto?" se levanto del suelo y enojado tomo la botella y la aventó contra la pared.

Lo único que yo podía hacer era indignarme ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? Me levante enojada, dejando a un lado mi dolor "¡A ti! Que demonios te sucede ¡TU¡¡¡Maldito seas! Mil veces maldito¿Cómo demonios te atreves siquiera a dirigirme la palabra? Cuando no eres digno idiota, no eres digno de mi, y yo hago de mi lo que quiera, si quiero ponerme ebria lo hago y punto"

"¿Cuál es TU maldito problema Kagome¿Tomando? Llego a casa y te encuentro ¡tomando¿Qué te sucede?"

¿Qué me sucede, desgraciado? Pensé, el tipo ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que sucedía, no tenia idea, respiré profundamente agarrando valor para decir lo que tenia que decir, tratando de contener el llanto "Lo se todo, ella me lo dijo todo y yo te vi con ella" cerre mi ojos y las lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Pero fue cuando abrí mis ojos y vi la expresión de su rostro que entendí todo descubri el verdadero dolor, ese dolor que te desgarra por dentro el cual realmente te lastima hasta el cuerpo, era cierto, esa mirada en su rostro lo decía todo, era verdad, no había vuelta atrás, mi mundo se derrumbo y mi llanto no ceso, no pude evitar derrumbarme frente a el.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y llore en su hombro como siempre, me aferre a el y a su falso amor, abrazándolo con fuerza. No, no quería separarme de el.

Tomo mi rostro y me observo a los ojos "¿Por qué inu? Te lo di todo, mi amor, mi vida, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Y no te basto"

"No Kag, no es eso, necesito explicarte! Las cosas no son…"

Coloque mi mano sobre su boca y lo silencie, no necesitaba detalles, no podría soportarlo, las cosas eran lo que eran y no había excusas suficientes, ni palabras suficientes para perdonarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era amarlo, amarlo por siempre. Lo acerque a mi, cerré los ojos y lo bese, es hermoso sentir mariposas en el estomago al ver, tocar, besar a esa persona después de tanto tiempo, sentirte inmersa en un sentimiento y dejarte llevar por todo ese amor.

Esa noche hicimos el amor, en toda la extensión de la palabra, fue una entrega total en cuerpo y alma. Dormimos uno al lado del otro.

Creo que eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando desperté lo observe dormido, pensando mas tranquila en todo lo que había sucedido, me levanté, tomé un baño y empaqué unas cuantas cosas, solo lo necesario. Me detuve justo en la puerta observándolo detenidamente por última vez¿Lo amaba? Si, indudablemente lo amaba con todo mi corazón y yo sabía que el también me amaba, no había forma de que fueran falsas sus palabra y caricias, pero había cometido un error y traicionado nuestro amor y mi confianza, no había mas que hacer que decir adiós.

"Dios, te amo tanto…" dije susurrando, tratando de contener el llanto, deje las llaves y una nota. Di la vuelta Salí del cuarto… y de su vida… para siempre.


End file.
